


Anime is not for the faint-hearted

by tinysweetscat



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2017, Kuro fangirling, Mahiru wondering if his Servamp is actually sane or not, Mahiru worried, and scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9775358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinysweetscat/pseuds/tinysweetscat
Summary: Just a drabble for International Fanworks Day 2017.





	

Kuro was on the couch with various snacks gathered around him, and the house was a mess, when Mahiru got back from groceries. The brunette sighed in resignation as he put away his coat and shoes and called out that he was home. Kuro barely looked up from the anime he was watching as he muttered back a ‘welcome home’. Mahiru frowned at that. For Kuro to ignore him completely was quite rare. He wondered what he was watching that had him so engrossed.

By the time Mahiru returned from the kitchen after putting away the shopping, Kuro had already finished the packet of chips he'd opened when Mahiru had arrived. That was another strange thing-Kuro didn't eat that quickly unless he was very excited. But, because of how engrossed Kuro seemed in whatever he was watching, Mahiru decided to do his homework first and talk to Kuro later.

-

Mahiru ran into the living room when he heard screaming. His broom was already in his hand and his eyes darted about for any signs of suspicious activity. The only he saw though was…Kuro yelling at the TV screen? The vampire was throwing popcorn at the TV as he shouted obscenities and shrieked, paired with a sudden bout of calm when he just lay back and stared at the TV. Mahiru just stared at him in shock. He had never seen Kuro act like this. “Kuro?” Mahiru whispered to his Servamp. Kuro turned glowing red eyes towards him. “How the hell could Tadatoshi-san do this?! Right after Kuroko had his heart broken by Aomine giving up and Akashi changing completely?!!! Why did Ogiwara have to be affected too? This isn't fair to Kuroko!!! He deserves so much better than this!!! I swear, if they don't fix this mess in the next couple of episodes, I'm going to murder something!”

Mahiru just stared at his Servamp numbly. What had just happened? Kuro, who was passionate about literally nothing, was yelling at him regarding a- Mahiru checked on the TV-an anime? Since when was Kuro so obsessed with anime? And a basketball one that required a lot energy? Kuro suddenly deflated, “You don't know what I'm talking about, do you?” Mahiru shook his head quietly. Kuro sighed, looking up at the ceiling. “Why can't I know someone to scream about anime with?” He asked with sorrow in his voice. Mahiru just looked at his friend, wondering if he had always been that crazy.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on my Tumblr main @tinysweetscat or my writing blog @kittycute40writes!


End file.
